This Special Night
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Wes and Jen Valentine.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy this, I've never written Wes/Jen before, so I apologize if they're not in character._

**This Special Night**

Wes was going to make this the best Valentine Jen had ever had. She had made her decision and with Lucas's help was able to stay here in the past with him. He wanted to show her exactly how much she meant to him—although that was going to be hard since she meant more to him than anything. He opened up his desk drawer and reached down in it when the office door opened and Eric walked in; Wes quickly closed the drawer.

"Eric. I thought you were off today."

"Calm down. I just have to get a couple of files to take with me to look over."

"You know I think you're missing the whole concept of a day off." Eric just gave him a stern look and picked up the files and started back towards the door. "Hey, so what you are doing with Taylor tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Valentines."

"Right. Didn't much think about it."

"Come on, I know you probably have this big dinner all set up including music, and…"

"If I agree will you stop talking?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Fine, we're having dinner. Okay?"

Wes smiled causing Eric to shake his head, "Okay. Have fun."

"You too." And with that Eric left.

Wes couldn't wait for that night. Jen was out on assignment all day so he wouldn't be able to see her until that evening. She was out, Eric was off and he had to sit at his desk and do paperwork, which was definitely something he didn't want to do. Too bad he couldn't see what Trip, Lucas or Katie were doing. Even Nadira. But no, he had to sit here and work on all this paperwork. It was so boring. Nevertheless he got to work hoping to be done so he wouldn't have to stay later. That would ruin the Valentines' for them.

A few hours and a ton of paper later Wes saw that it was finally time to leave. He quickly put everything away and grabbed his things and left his office. He hurried down the hall and to the doors and freedom. He smiled with what he was hoping would happen tonight.

* * *

Jen finished up her route and headed back to check out. Although she still missed her friends greatly, she was still very happy that she was with Wes and she could still be a part of Time Force. The last Valentine's Day she had spent with Alex, and now this one would be the first with Wes. She loved him and knew that staying here was the right choice for her. She didn't want to be anywhere else. She went to her apartment and took a shower. Wes said he was going to do something special for her that night. She smiled as she looked through her closet for something to wear. He told her to dress up so she picked a simple red dress that ran down to her ankles—this had actually been a gift from Nadira, but she had never worn it. She had to admit that it was pretty. After that she brushed through her hair and left it down. It was a little past her shoulders and it looked nice with the dress.

Once she was already she heard a knock at the door. Jen went over and opened it to reveal Wes in a black tux. His mouth dropped open slightly when he saw Jen. "Wow. You look amazing."

She smiled. "Thank you. So do you."

He grinned and offered his arm, "Ready?"

"Sure."

They got in the car and headed over to a very nice restaurant. They were helped out of the car and headed into building. They paused as the Maitre D found their spot and then called for someone to bring them over to it. The young man then left only to return a minute later with a glass of water for each of them.

"This is really nice Wes."

"Well, I want tonight to be special, so…" He waved his hand around emphasizing his point for choosing this restaurant.

"It is special." Jen said placing her hand over the hand Wes had resting on the table. He turned his palm up so he could hold her hand. She smiled at him. She could tell there was something else going on, but she couldn't tell what he was playing at. The more she was with Wes the more things she realized that she loved about him. She loved how his blue eyes could speak volumes and not say a word, how he would try to do something each day for her that was special.

"Well…so, what do we want?" Wes said picking up the menu and scanning it.

Jen shook her head and picked hers up. "I don't know. It all looks good to me."

Wes put his menu down and flashed another smile at her, "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"What?"

"Don't worry; I got it all under control."

"Right."

"So Eric's taking Taylor for dinner."

"Really? How many times have they said it's nothing?"

"I know, isn't it great?"

"I'm glad for him."

"How's Lucas?"

"Good." Jen had talked to Lucas that morning. It was Lucas who usually kept her up to speed on everything that was going on back in that far off future that no longer was hers. It was part of the program Lucas had set up. It also allowed her to talk to Katie and Trip, which was nice since seeing her friends in person on a regular basis was no longer an option. "He, Nadira, Trip and Katie are all doubling for dinner, but then Lucas said the two couples are splitting off."

"That's great. So everything's going good then?"

"Yep." Jen went through all of the business stuff, and what the Captain had said and new things that were being thought of and tested. She also brought up Alex and all that he had been working on. Wes sat there nodding and fascinated with some of the things that she said; he wouldn't have ever even considered some of the things possible and yet they were getting done, sure in a far off future but it was still cool. Jen finished up with that.

"So Trip and Katie and Lucas and Nadira are moving on just fine?"

"Yes. Lucas and Nadira are still in the dating stage but Trip is going to ask Katie tonight to be his girlfriend."

"How's Ransik with Lucas?"

"Trip talked to me about that. Apparantly even if it's what Nadira wants he still is having them over for dinner in a few months."

Wes chuckled, "That'll be fun. But I suppose it won't be too bad since he's already met the parents." Jen lovingly rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to say something the waiter came over and asked what they wanted. Wes looked to Jen, "Do you mind."

Jen nodded and Wes ordered roast duckling with champagne sauce with oyster stew and rolls. "Sounds good."

"You'll like it."

"I trust you."

"Good."

The rest of the evening was enjoyable including the Strawberry pie they had for dessert. Afterwards they got into the car and were driving around for a while before stopping. Wes got out and helped Jen out of the car. "Would you care to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

For most of the walk they were both quiet only holding each other's hands and enjoying the company. After a while Wes began talking. "Jen, I'm really glad you came back here and stayed with me."

"I wanted to be with you. After going back I had nothing but Time Force, here I have both."

Wes smiled. "I love you more than I've ever loved anything. You mean the world to me." Wes stopped walking causing Jen to stop as well. She looked around and noticed they were near a wooded area and a park. To Jen's surprise Wes let go of her hand and got down on one knee. "Jen, I love you and I want to spend forever with you, will you marry me?"

A smile that had started once Wes had knelt down broke into the most joyous smiles that Jen had ever had. She nodded unable to speak at first. Wes's face received a grin on it that matched Jen's and he jumped up and scooped her in his arms. After Wes put Jen down he asked again as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Really?"

"Yes Wes. I love you and I will marry you."

With that the two leaned towards each other and shared another magical kiss which became more and more passionate and yet the sweetest kiss the couple had ever shared. They stayed there with the moon shining brightly down on the two lovers content to spend the rest of the special night with just each other.


End file.
